


The Order

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad, febuwhump day 20, the jedi and the clones were friends, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: The Jedi promised to take care of the clones once the war was over. But they never got the chance.__________________________________________________________The war would end soon, and the clones knew the Jedi would take care of them when it was over.Then the Order was given.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The Order

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 20: Betrayal. Major character death, because I mean it's Order 66, what do you expect. Enjoy!

Throughout the galaxy, Jedi generals led their troops into battle. The Jedi were the clones’ friends, and they would follow them anywhere without question. There were rumors of the war ending soon; the clones were glad that their brothers wouldn’t have to die anymore, but they were also afraid. They were soldiers bred for war. What would happen when there was no longer a war to fight? Would they be sent back to Kamino to be decommissioned? The Jedi promised them that wouldn’t happen. They said they would fight to their last breath for the clones, and the clones knew it to be true. They had served 3 years beside these people; they trusted them.

The war would end soon, and the clones knew the Jedi would take care of them when it was over. 

Then the Order was given.

* * *

“Come on men!” Ki-Adi Mundi called. He charged forward, expecting the clatter of boots to follow him. When he didn’t hear them, he turned around.  _ Something was wrong.  _ The Force ached. It had been shrouded in darkness for years, but  _ this  _ was something else entirely. His men fired at him, and he deflected the first few blaster bolts back. Ki-Adi reached out, trying to get a read on these men that he trusted, but sensed nothing. They were  _ blank.  _ A blaster bolt slipped past his defenses, and he staggered back. Then another hit, and another. As he faded away into the Force, he forgave his men. This wasn’t them, and he knew it. And Ki-Adi Mundi was at peace.

* * *

Plo Koon flew over the surface of Cato Neimoidia, the Wolfpack in formation behind him. Out of nowhere, there was a shift in the Force, one that hurt him deep in his soul. He looked out the viewport, and noticed his men were no longer beside him. Then, he turned at the sound of ship fire. It was coming from  _ behind  _ him, which didn’t make sense. The only ships behind him were being flown behind his men. He avoided the first few shots, but the next one hit. His men had always been good shots. As he went up in flames, Plo Koon wondered why his men turned on him, but had little time to ponder it before he joined the Force. But he forgave them right before he faded away, because he trusted his men, even to his last breath. 

* * *

Aayla was more at home on her ship than she was at the Temple anymore. Her place was with her battalion, and she knew that. Her place was with Bly _.  _ It was against the Code, but she had come to accept the consequences of that decision. When the war was over, and it was  _ so close to being over,  _ she was planning on leaving the Order. She loved the Jedi, she loved her family, but she knew that she was attached to her men. She couldn’t in good conscience stay with the Jedi when she couldn’t honestly live by the Code any longer. 

When she heard her men raise their blasters, she turned and looked for the threat. They had nearly completely retaken Felucia, and there were no Separatist battalions close to her position that she was aware of. When the first blaster bolt hit her back, she fell to the ground. More and more hit her body, and she felt herself drifting away. She reached out to Bly, wondering why,  _ why,  _ they had shot her. But as she faded, she couldn’t sense him. And she knew that they wouldn’t do it if they didn’t have a choice. So she forgave them, and then Aayla was gone. 

* * *

Barriss Offee was in her cell, meditating, when she felt the Force cry out. She fell over, grasping her stomach. She was drowning in pain, in the loss of so many Jedi. Darkness swept across the Force, and when Barriss reached out, she couldn’t sense her guards at the door anymore. They were there, but they weren’t. They were just  _ blank.  _ She couldn’t sense Hound and Polo, just CT-2713 and CT-5321. She heard the ray shield fall, heard their blasters raise up and aim at her back. She knew deep in her bones that the Republic had fallen, that the Jedi were gone. Barriss did not rejoice in the knowledge that she was right- she was only saddened that she was proved correct in such a way. 

* * *

The Jedi didn’t get the chance to give the clones the life they deserved. But 30, 40 years later, when the last of the clones finally died, they became one with the Force, and their Jedi welcomed them back with open arms. They never got to live a life of peace, but they died at peace, finally rejoining their brothers and their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment. They really make my day and encourage me to write more!  
> Come scream with me about Star Wars on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
